


Crup

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Good Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter Next Generation, Other, POV Scorpius Malfoy, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:50:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Scorpius finds a crup while shopping with his father.Based on the prompt;We are NOT getting a crup





	Crup

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you towards my beta @thisbloodycat

"Come along Scorp, we still have to stop at the apothecary and gran expects us for tea" his father said while striding forward.

He threw one last look at the books by Flourish and Blotts, before slightly running after his father as to catch up.

When they arrived at the shop his father went inside and he waited outside.

After a few minutes he heard a soft whining, it seemed to come from behind the garbage can. Quickly he peeked inside once, seeing his father was still busy.

At another whine this one more insisted, he made way to the sound. When he walked around the can he saw a small crup.

Upon a soft whine from the creature, Scorpius knelt down, carefully moving his hand towards it.

The hand was sniffed a few time, before the head was pushed against the palm, asking for pets.

A smile crept on Scorpius' face, petting it.

"Why hello there. Do you have a boss?" he muttered, searching for a collar with maybe an address or any.

After a few seconds he still found none. The crup was homeless and didn't have a boss. Maybe he could convince his father that the pup could be his?

Making his decision he picked the crup up, and walked back to the front of the shop.

Here his father just stepped outside, a bag full of ingredients and the like.

He walked towards his father, making sure the creature was alright.

"Come on Scorp let's go" at this point his father noticed the bundle in his son's arms.

No words were passed at first. His father looking at the creature, before slowly crossing his arms while a determined look took over Scorpius face.

"We are NOT getting a crup".

"I want to keep him".

They both said at the same time. Both their faces now wearing the same look. One of pure stubbornness.

However Scorpius knew his father was quicker to give in. Something about not being able to handle his eyes and pout.

"But dad, he would make such good company for me."

"We have no time for a pet" his father once more refused.

"But I will take care for it! Promise"

His father once more shook his head as no.

At this Scorpius started to pout, willing his face to display the saddest look he could muster.

"Well.. I suppose I will place him back then" he said, slowly shuffling back to the place "leave him all alone there".

As if on que the crup released a heartaching whine, while letting his head hang.

"Oh for the love" he heard his father.

"Yes?" Scorpius looked up hopefully.

His father seemed to be in debate with himself, shaking his head and muttering before finally looking up.

"You take care of it." his father pointed a finger at him.

Scorpius nodded quickly.

"You will walk it, wash it, feed it and teach" his father continued.

Once more Scorpius nodded, "promise dad".

His father threw him one more look,

"Okay you may keep it than. But you wash it first or it won't even go inside our house."

At these words Scorpius lunged forward, hugging his father with one arm.

"Thank you".

"Anything for you" his father muttered, gently hugging back.

With these words they went by the pet shop, to get a collar, leash, food with bowls and some toys for the crup.

After this they apparated home, in the back garden.

Here Scorpius washed the crup, while his father laughed at them. At the end the crup was clean but Scorpius was dirty.

"You need a shower too" his father exclaimed.

"Yes but first a name for him" Scorpius looked over the crup, it was brown with white and had quite a happy look on his face now.

"I'm going to name him Pads, after the story Albus told me".

A quik wave of his wand and the name was engraved at his collar.

With a slight push of his father with the words shower now, they all went inside.

And if Scorpius returned to his father petting Pads, well it just promised all good things.


End file.
